


A heavy load

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Poetry challenge at wk_100.<br/>Mild spoilers for the end of Gluhen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A heavy load

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Poetry challenge at wk_100.  
> Mild spoilers for the end of Gluhen.

_Maybe it just sags  
like a heavy load._

\--"A Dream Deferred" by Langston Hughes

A good worker. A good husband. A good person.

Itou Ryou overheard all the comments made by coworkers, neighbors, friends. They seemed unaware of his exceptionally good hearing--of many things, actually.

His wife alone knew of the tattoo, the smoker’s lungs, the scars down to the wire-thin lines on his hands. But even she didn’t know about the dreams.

Dreams of three young men working together as a team, a family. Of the love he felt for them, and the desire to leave everything behind to rejoin them, regardless of cost.

She won't know. He alone bears that burden.


End file.
